Management The Game
Sorry For No Photos, I'll Take Some Screenshots! This article is UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Anyway, be a boss, and check out this awesome game. Management. The Game. Plot This game revolves around the role of being a boss. You work in management, until all of your employees suddenly turn on you. All hell breaks loose as you fire your employees using cannons, shotguns, and rocket launchers. Chapter One It all begins at work, while your telling some slacker named Bill to get back to work. Bill then proceeds to say he's going to "kick your ass" and opens fire on you with a Glock. Your only method of defense is brawling, and killing him brutally. The second chapter begins when you leave your office. Chapter Two When you leave your office, you see all of your employees armed with guns, and most importantly, chainsaws. Your only choice is to flee. When you escape the gunfire and chainsaws you must jump out of the window, somehow pulling out a rocket launcher and shooting at your feet to "rocket" jump into the air, then you proceed to shoot yourself back in, into the ninth floor, one below the one you were currently at. Chapter Three The entire floor is infested with your employees, trying to shoot you. All you can do is shoot them back, using your rocket launcher you had seemed to have pulled out of your back. When you kill them all off, a cutscene starts. You: What the hell is going on here? Why are they all trying to kill me? God damn it, your all fired! Your character begins to pace the room after that single sentence, wondering why it's happening, until everything gets considerably darker. This is where your nightmare begins. Chapter Four This chapter begins by plunging you into the depths of insanity, and possible schizophrenia, by making the whole area dark, and depressing. You have no more ammunition, so you decide to walk downstairs, into the dark, depressing corridors of your sick mind. This is where the fun starts, you have to traverse the entire lonely city, choosing either to kill monsters or just run away. All you know is that you have to go back to your apartment. No matter what. Several times you are ambushed by what looks like people wielding simple hammers and knifes. They look like the workers you had killed. Chapter 5: Salvation When you enter your locked apartment a cutscene begins, of you walking to your computer. There is a gun lying by the computer monitor, and you pick it up. Then the fun starts when you stick it in your mouth, and pull the trigger. You are then put into a nightmare like state, giant monsters chasing after you. All you can do is run for a bright light you see. There are three paths, whichever one you choose decides your fate. The first one looks safe and comforting, and actually is. There are no monsters in sight, none at all. When you reach the bright light, it fills your vision. The second path looks dangerous, and you have no weaponry. There are around ten monsters you have to sneak around, and you finally find the bright light. The third path looks the most dangerous, filled with monsters that you cannot sneak by, all of them wielding chainsaws that instantly kill you. When you get to the end, there is no light, only darkness. Ending One You had shot yourself in your office, tired of the constant harassment of your employees. You just couldn't take it anymore. Your brains are splattered all over your desk... Ending Two You had not shot yourself in your office, you instead decided to take a stealthier route, by hanging yourself in your apartment, for no one to see. Ending Three You had a gun in your mouth, but you felt strange...You put the gun down, then open a cabinet and put the gun inside, closing the cabinet. Later at your apartment you try to hang yourself, but you feel like you can't do it. You just can't kill yourself. But then you put a shotgun in your mouth and splatter your brains all over your wall. Ending Four: Secret Ending Upon completing all other endings, you will get another path, straight towards the light. Then, a beast will jump out. There's a gun next to you, so you can pick it up and shoot at the crazy thing. If you do kill it, a cutscene will play, with your character weeping over a dead body in his office, one that he had shot. You: What...I...Why did I do this? How? I don't remember this! Afterwards, your character was put in jail for twenty years. When they were coming to let your character out, they saw him hanged by a rope in his cell. The officers then crack jokes and shoot at your bodies, saying that you "deserved to die." What dicks. Enemies Sawer: Murders you with a chainsaw whenever you even get close to him. Crazy: Attacks you with either a hammer or a knife, swinging wildly with his weapon. The Darkness: Strange beings that survive in the dark, and will kill you on sight by hurling papers rolled up with acid somehow on them. Murder: A beast that kills you on sight, instantly with a gun. You can easily sneak past him by moving slowly. Harassment: A lady that wields a powerful punch, when she lands a hit she knocks you down, then stomps on your genitals, causing you to lose health. Then she stomps on your face, killing you. You can get back up by blocking her foot by repeatedly pressing the left mouse button, then pressing the left movement key, the right movement key, then the forward movement key. Depression: Slowly kills you by driving you insane, causing your character to fall on his knees and vomit everywhere, then die. The only way to stop it is to mash the left mouse button repeatedly, then haul ass over to it and punching it repeatedly. Suicide: A stronger version of Depression, it plays different animations for different weapons. If you have a gun, you slowly, and while whimpering, you put your gun in your mouth and shoot it, unless it is too long. If your gun is too long, you just aim it at your chin and blow it to smithereens. If you have a knife out, You aim it towards your neck, and then stab yourself. If you just have your fists out, you somehow choke yourself, then Suicide comes over and stomps on your face. You can avoid this, by pressing the random button sequence given to you. Anger: Basically just attacks you violently with it's fists, easily killing you if you aren't careful. Trivia It is possible to get a fourth ending, by achieving all the other ones, then taking the new path that opens. This is considerably the worst ending. This game was originally made for the Wii, but they scrapped it and decided to make it on the PC. Murder is so stupid that if you're slow enough, you can walk up close enough to him and examine him. Your character will then say "What the fuck, is this guy stupid or something?" If you're close enough, but not too close you can actually stab him to death and achieve the special perk "Murder? I MURDERED Murder." If you look through your apartment window and examine the bed, your character will say "Man, not many babes have been here to bounce on that thing..." Possibly stating that he sleeps with many woman. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:PC Games